With the rise of mobile computing, more and more devices are able to connect to computer networks. Network communication is no longer limited to PCs and laptops. Mobile phones and smart phones can typically connect not only to mobile telephone networks, but also Wi-fi networks, Bluetooth® networks, USB networks, etc. Other devices, which historically were not able to connect to computer networks, are entering the market already configured to access the internet. Televisions, DVD players, and even home appliances have network and internet capability.
Mobile applications have also become increasingly popular. Smart phones, such as the iPhone® device, Android® phones, or Blackberry®phones can download and run a broad array of different applications, from games and movie players to productivity and work tools.
Browser applications are attractive to developers because they can be relatively easy to develop and deploy. Browser applications also provide dynamic and customizable content for display within a web browser. A browser application developer could create, for example, a video game or media presentation application that can run within a web browser.
Browser applications, such as FLASH® applications, Unity™ applications, JavaScript® applications, and the like, can be downloaded and run by a web browser without the need to install the application directly onto a local computer. Rather, a user can run a browser application simply by directing his or her browser to a URL that provides a browser application. The web browser will then load and execute the browser application directly, downloading it just as if the user were viewing a static web page. Many browser applications are game applications that users can connect to, control, and play for entertainment.
However, browser applications are typically subject to security restrictions. Web browsers often employ a security scheme, sometimes called sandbox security, that restricts browser applications from accessing resources on the local machine. For example, web browsers will often prevent browser applications from accessing files on the local hard drive, operating system resources, etc. Web browsers may also prevent browser applications from communicating over a network, such as a local or wide area network connected to the local machine.
Unfortunately, because of a security mechanism of a web browser, it may be difficult for a mobile device to establish a low latency network connection with a remote apparatus.